Turnaround
by KraziiIsMe
Summary: So, we've all heard the story. Kurt falls for Blaine, Blaine is oblivious, Kurt is lovesick, blah, blah, blah. But why should the fabulous Kurt Hummel always be the one doing the crushing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **So, here's my first attempt at fanfiction! My thinking is: why is Kurt always the one doing the chasing? So I thought it would be fun to make it the opposite:)

PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't know what you think about the story, I don't know whether to keep going or find something else to do. If I don't have anyone review, I probably won't keep going because I won't know if anyone is enjoying it. On that note, if it's terrible and you never want me to write this story again, please let me know that too so I don't waste my time! Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy:) And all suggestions/criticisms are welcome!:D

Oh, and there's really not too much of a reason it's rated T. I just didn't wanna worry about anything. I figure if I use a bad word that some 10 year old sees, I'd rather not be responsible for scarring anyone. So, if you're wondering, that's why.

**Disclaimer: **I am most definitely NOT RIB. I don't own Glee, and don't have much of a desire to, because I would totally screw it up. Well, for anyone who likes anything OTHER than Kurt and Blaine with the occasional Puck.

"Ring!" The hallways of McKinley High rang loud with the sound of the last bell. Kurt excitedly skipped down the hallway, heading to Glee club. He knew Mr. Schuester had been recruiting over the summer, so he wasn't too surprised when he saw a new boy in the chorus room. His hair was gelled, but it was clearly very curly. He had gorgeous hazel eyes, and a smile painted across his face. Kurt was somewhat surprised Mr. Schuester had managed to find anyone interested in Glee club, but he hid his small surprise and hoped the boy was a good singer. He walked over to Mercedes and sat down. They hugged, and Mr. Schuester decided to start class before they had any time to talk.

"Welcome to the first Glee club meeting of the year, everyone! It's so good to have you all back. I would like to introduce a new member I found over the summer. His name is Blaine." Blaine gave a little wave.

_Blaine. So that's his name, _Kurt thought._ That's a really pretty name. I wonder what he's like?_

"So, since it's our first meet of the year, I figured we could do what you all want. Does anyone – yes, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester said, stopping mid-sentence when he saw Kurt waving his hand in the air.

"If it's all right," Kurt said, standing up to face his peers, "I've prepared a song I want to sing. Consider it an expression of myself and an audition for the solos coming up this year."

He nodded at Brad, who started playing. He took a deep breath and started to sing. He chose the song _Big, Blonde, & Beautiful _from _Hairspray, _knowing it would show off his confidence. He belted out the notes and really got into character. He could even see Santana looking impressed. He had a small smug smile on his face as he finished singing and took a bow, basking in the attention. As soon as he took his seat, Rachel popped up.

"Mr. Schue, I have also prepared something to perform for you all." Without further ado, she broke into a song from a musical Kurt didn't know (surprisingly.) He smiled and watched his friend perform, already enjoying the spirit of competition. He had to admit: she was good. He had to step up his game if he wanted those future solos.

After that, they had a class discussion about what types of music the class wanted to do this year. It was mostly dominated by Puck bursting out randomly and singing "Sexy and I Know It". Mr. Schuester, sensing a quick fall to disaster coming, quickly shot down that idea. Rachel, already prepared, had spent 20 minutes lecturing the class on exactly how they should perform the 7 set lists she had prepared. Finally it was time to leave and Kurt headed home, promising to text Mercedes later, and ready to tell his parents all about his first day back.

S  
>P<br>A  
>C<br>E

Blaine walked down the hallway with a confused look on his face as he tried to remember where Mr. Schuester had told him the choir room was. Luckily, his last class wasn't too far from it and he found his way. Mr. Schuester greeted him kindly and asked him to take a seat. He happily did, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. Two cheerleaders walked in, engaged in conversation with a hot, badass-looking guy. He wasn't really Blaine's type, although Blaine was curious as to whether or not such a guy could and would sing.

More people started arriving. Two minutes before the class started, an excited-looking boy walked in. Blaine quickly looked away and felt a huge grin spread across his face. This boy was the most attractive thing Blaine had ever seen. Blaine kept smiling, knowing it was either that or a shocked expression at how hot the boy was. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a normal, stylish t-shirt, and his hair was spiked to perfection. His eyes sparkled with anticipation and delight. The only think Blaine could think was_ wow_.

Before much else could pass through his head, Mr. Schuester started talking. Blaine gave a shy little wave as he was mentioned. Mr. Schuester kept talking, until something caught his attention. He turned and addressed the beautiful boy, who had his hand in the air, as Kurt. Blaine thought it was a good name.

Kurt started speaking, asking if he could perform. Blaine couldn't help but widen his eyes as Kurt started singing. He had the most pure, beautiful voice Blaine had ever heard. Kurt started to really get into the song. Blaine thought the song choice was weird, but thought it somehow fit Kurt. Kurt was a natural, and Blaine couldn't help but noticed that Kurt looked _really_ good doing such a powerful song. When it was over, Blaine clapped as enthusiastically as everyone else, maybe more so, unable to stop the huge grin plastered on his face. He watched another performer who was also amazing, and saw some competition between Kurt and this other performer, Rachel.

The rest of class passed by quickly and, before he knew it, it was time to go. He watched Kurt say goodbye to his friend and walk out the door. Blaine slipped out after him, hoping he could introduce himself to the boy who, though he didn't yet know it, would soon be the subject of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Turnaround Chapter 2

**A/N **WOW! Was NOT expecting that response! Thank you SO much everyone for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! It gives me motivation to keep writing Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get something up tonight before I go to bed. I also feel like where I stopped it was a good resting point, unless I wanted to double this chapter.

Again, thank you SO much to everyone, ESPECIALLY the reviewers! Reviews let me know what you guys think of the story, want to happen in the story, think I'm doing wrong, think I'm doing right, and basically just influence things, whether or not it's how quickly I write or how the story goes. So to EVERYONE reading this, alerting, favorite-ing, and/or reviewing, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I am most definitely NOT RIB. I don't own Glee, and don't have much of a desire to, because I would totally screw it up. Well, for anyone who likes anything OTHER than Kurt and Blaine with the occasional Puck.

**Blaine**

"Hey!" Blaine called out, desperately hoping he didn't look like an idiot while running after Kurt. Kurt turned around, and Blaine was in awe. He remembered he was going to say something, but he faltered. The boy in front of him was breathtaking. His eyes were curious and he had a questioning look on his face. Blaine shook himself mentally and brought himself back to reality enough to form coherent thought. "I'm Blaine," he said. "I'm new here. I figured I should introduce myself to people, so…" He realized he didn't know what to say next and started fidgeting while waiting for Kurt's response.

"I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you," Kurt said eventually, extending his hand. Blaine gripped his hand, feeling the smooth skin sliding underneath his as they shook hands. Kurt's hands were so soft, like baby skin, Blaine never wanted to let go. He quickly dropped his hand, flushing slightly as he realized he had probablyheld Kurt's hand (_shook hands with him,_ Blaine mentally corrected himself) longer than was necessary.

"I thought your performance was amazing, by the way," Blaine told Kurt, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest. He knew he had no reason to be nervous (after all, he was only giving Kurt a compliment), but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking slightly as he waited for Kurt's reaction. _Will he think I'm weird for complimenting him? Or for coming after him instead of sticking around and meeting the people in the choir room? Or-_

He looked up at Kurt and saw he was smiling. "Thank you!" Kurt said, looking genuinely happy. "I mean, I thought I did well, but it's good to have confirmation. Not that I mean to sound cocky. Not that I have low self-confidence. I'd like to think I'm somewhere in the middle. Am I overanalyzing this? I'm sorry, I'm starting to ramble." As Kurt did, indeed, ramble, Blaine couldn't help but think how adorable it was. He absolutely loved the way Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for Blaine to say something. "It's just - most guys don't usually talk to me…" Kurt continued, clearly wondering why Blaine wasn't saying anything. Blaine snapped out of his mental cage (this boy could hold him prisoner with one look!) and realized he should probably reply. He was curious to know why ANYONE wouldn't want to talk to Kurt, so asked, "Why don't they talk to you?"

Kurt sighed and responded almost immediately, looking down as he spoke. "Because I'm gay." He sneaked a look up at Blaine, obviously trying to gage his reaction. Inside, Blaine was exploding with happiness. He was also outraged that people would ignore Kurt because he was gay, but mainly he was happy. He told himself firmly, _This does NOT mean you have a chance_, but it was hard for him to believe it. He was burning with happiness, but thought it would be weird if he showed it, so he simply responded,

"That's a stupid reason not to talk to someone."

Kurt gave him a weird glance and said, "Either you're gay, too, or you're not from Ohio."

Blaine chuckled and said, "Well, I am gay, and no, I'm not from Ohio." Kurt's eyes widened briefly at the mention of Blaine being gay. There was nothing in his eyes but shock. No joy, no displeasure, just complete surprise. It made Blaine kind of sad.

"So where are you from?" Kurt asked.

"It's a long story," Blaine replied.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee or something?"

Kurt looked at him cautiously, before saying, "Yeah. Sure," with a small smile. "Since you're new in town, I guess I'll have to tell you where the best coffee places are. The Lima Bean is where it's at. Mind-blowing coffee."

"Sounds good," Blaine replied with a smile, glad everything was going so well.

He walked to his car and followed Kurt to the Lima Bean.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** So here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy PLEASE review! Reviews help me write the story, and also make me want to write the story. I probably would not be writing anything if no one wanted to read it. So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I am most definitely NOT RIB. I don't own Glee, and don't have much of a desire to, because I would totally screw it up. Well, for anyone who likes anything OTHER than Kurt and Blaine with the occasional Puck.

**Blaine**

Kurt and Blaine stood in line at the Lime Bean. They got their coffees and found a table. Blaine started fidgeting, unsure of how to begin the conversation. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"So tell me about yourself, Blaine," Kurt said, looking curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me about yourself," Kurt repeated. "Your likes, your dislikes, your favorite type of cookie…who are you?"

"Well…"Blaine said, racking his brains for something about himself that was interesting. "I really like to sing." _You idiot, _he thought to himself_, that's obvious- you're in Glee club! You can do better than that! You want to impress him, remember? _"I mean, I_ really_ like to sing. I've been singing ever since I could talk, according to my mom. What about you?" he asked, hoping Kurt wasn't bored of him already.

"Similar story," he said, smiling. "My mom always told me I was born to sing. At least, she told me that until she died." The sadness in Kurt's eyes made Blaine's heart ache.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," Blaine replied, trying to be gentle and express genuine sorrow simultaneously.

Kurt gave a brief smile. "Thanks. At least I have my dad. He's the best father I could possibly ask for."

When Blaine heard those words he couldn't help but think, _I wish I could say that about my dad._

Kurt noticed Blaine looking a little sad, and his curiosity got the better of him, so he asked, "Do you still have both of your parents?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, snapping out of his sad thoughts. "I'm lucky enough to have them both, although sometimes I wish I could speak as highly of them as you speak of your father."

Kurt tilted his head, looking interested. "May I ask why you can't?"

Blaine sighed, and said, "There have been some…issues…between my father and I. When I came out, I was really hoping my parents would be supportive. My mom was okay with it, and even said she had already guessed it. My dad, however, was not so supportive. He didn't yell at me about it, or try to turn me straight like a lot of fathers would, but what he did still hurt me. I would try to talk to him, and he would constantly seem disappointed in me. My father was the one person I wanted to impress, and he looked at me like he would a leper. He finally came to term with the fact that I _am_ gay and he can't change that, but sometimes I can still see the shame in his eyes," Blaine finished, discreetly wiping a tear from his eyes. He couldn't figure out why he was telling Kurt all this, but it just seemed…natural. Comfortable. Easy. He already trusted Kurt more than most people, and he couldn't figure out why.

**Kurt**

As Kurt saw Blaine wiping a tear from his eyes after he finished his recollection, he didn't think twice about reaching across the table to grab his hand. With most people, he probably would have, but he already felt really comfortable around Blaine. He could see his...friend? ...was hurting, so he tried to comfort him by holding his hand.

Blaine glanced up and smiled. Kurt felt a smile spread across his own face as he saw his friend was cheering up again.

"Sorry about telling you my whole life story," Blaine said, smiling. "I'm sure it wasn't that interesting."

"On the contrary, I found it very interesting," Kurt replied.

Doubt flashed in Blaine's eyes as he responded sarcastically, "Sure you did."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Are you saying that all life stories are boring and you don't want to hear mine?"

"No, not at all!" Blaine responded quickly, a look of surprise on his face. "I would love to hear your life story," he said, clearly trying to convince Kurt he meant what he said.

"Well, that's a shame I don't feel like telling you today. Maybe another time," Kurt responded quickly, trying not to laugh at how much he was flustering Blaine, who looked like he wanted to respond but couldn't tell if Kurt was being serious or not.

Kurt couldn't help it when a giggle escaped his lips.

Blaine pouted. "That wasn't funny," he said, even though they both knew he was lying. As he tried to put on a puppy face, they both burst out laughing.

"This was fun," Blaine said. "We should do this again." Kurt tried to mask the shock he was sure was showing on his face as he started to smile. Most people really didn't want to hang out with him, so he was a little surprised Blaine had enjoyed himself enough to want to hang out again.

"Definitely," Kurt replied with a smile. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure," Blaine said, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kurt said, watching Blaine walk out the door. Kurt sat for a few minutes and drank his coffee before leaving as well.

_I may have just found myself a new best friend._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **So, here's another chapter! I apologize if the shift in POV's are annoying, but I want to show both of their reactions, and I figure it's better than what some people do, where you have to guess every paragraph which one is thinking. Anyway, thanks for the alerts and reviews! But I would like to point out that I have a LOT more alerts than reviews, so can we please change that (in a positive way?) I'm kinda losing inspirational since I'm not sure what people wanna see, or even if people are enjoying it. So please let me know, and a huge thank you to those who already have! Enjoy (hopefully!)

**Disclaimer: **I am most definitely NOT RIB. I don't own Glee, and don't have much of a desire to, because I would totally screw it up. Well, for anyone who likes anything OTHER than Kurt and Blaine with the occasional Puck.

**Blaine**

The next day Blaine could barely contain his excitement. When the final bell _finally _rang, Blaine rushed out of the room, knowing he would see Kurt at Glee practice. Blaine walked quickly to the choir room, walked in, and sat down. A rush of nervousness hit him as he realized he would be singing for everyone today. Blaine's thought stopped as the door opened and Kurt walked in.

_There he is, _Blaine thought,_ Kurt. _His hair was as perfect as it was the day before. Blaine and Kurt met eyes, and Blaine felt himself smile as he saw Kurt happy to see him. Kurt walked over and sat next to Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hi!" Blaine responded, perhaps a little overenthusiastically. "How was your day?"

"Same as always, although no slushie facial today, so that was good," Kurt replied.

Blaine looked confused, and started to ask Kurt what he meant, but Kurt just shook his head and mouthed, "Later," as class began.

"Hello, everyone! Today, Blaine will be singing us a song," Mr. Schuester announced to the class.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked at Blaine, clearly wondering why he hadn't told him.

Blaine just gave a guilty grin and shrugged as Mr. Schuester said, "Blaine, the floor is yours."

Blaine stood up and walked to the middle of the classroom, waiting for the music to start. He opened his mouth and started to sing, trying not to look at Kurt too often and failing.

**Kurt**

Blaine looked up and started to sing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on…_

Kurt was seriously impressed. Blaine could _sing! _Kurt knew he had an expression of disbelief on his face, but he couldn't help it. Blaine was seriously good.

**Blaine**

As Blaine finished his song, he smiled. Inside, he was nervous. _What did Kurt think of it? Maybe he didn't like it! I mean, he's SO much better than I am! Maybe he thinks I was so bad I shouldn't even be in Glee club! No, don't think like that. You know you're not THAT bad…but what if Kurt thinks I was?_

Blaine walked back to his seat, trying to keep his fake smile in place. The fake smile turned into a real one as Kurt started speaking.

"Blaine…wow. You were amazing!" Kurt said. Blaine searched his face for any trace of a lie, but didn't find any.

"You really think so?" he asked shyly.

"Absolutely! You have an incredible voice!"

"Thanks," Blaine said, blushing.

They both looked forward as Mr. Schuester chose that moment to start talking again.

S  
>P<br>A  
>C<br>E

**Kurt**

"So….what's up?" Blaine asked awkwardly, taking a sip of the medium drip he had just ordered.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" Kurt replied.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you meant about the slushie facial earlier."

"Ah..." Kurt sighed, looking down sadly. "I guess I better get you ready. All right, so, the glee club isn't exactly cool around school. And when I say we aren't cool, I mean we're lamer than the nerd club."

"Our school has a nerd club?" Blaine interrupted, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah…weird, huh? Anyway, we're losers, and the whole school recognizes this. The jocks have a habit of buying slushies and…throwing them at us. Sorry, I'm sure Mr. Schue left that out when you auditioned," Kurt said apologetically after seeing Blaine's expression of shock and slight fear.

"He definitely never mentioned that!" Blaine said, causing Kurt to blush guiltily.

"Sorry," Kurt said again, hoping Blaine wouldn't want to leave. "Don't worry, you get used to it after a while. Besides, we all help each other. All you need is a spare change of clothes. And in your case, about a gallon of hair gel every day."

"You say that like it's wrong to have hair gel!"

Kurt just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Wow! Another chapter! Wasn't expecting to write another one today, but I was just feeling so inspired by the many reviews I got from LoverAuthor So, thank you! And this one goes out to you Not sure why, but this one felt a little easier to write than most of the other ones. As always, PLEASE review! I will get on my hands and knees and beg if I have to…although I don't see how that would help. Oh well! Thanks a BUNCH for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I appreciate it (Especially the reviews!:D) Oh, and by the way, I'm not exactly sure what I want to happen in this story. I mean, OBVIOUSLY it's a Klaine story, so they've gotta get together at SOME point, and I know where that's headed, but I'm not sure what I want to happen before that. So if anyone has any ideas or a particular song or event they want to happen, let me know! Although I'm not likely to use it if it goes against the theme of the story. And by the way…I actually don't particularly like using songs, but it is a show choir show I don't mind putting them in there, but I probably won't to show actual feelings, because I usually can't EVER think of a song that describes a situation perfectly. Also, lyrics are long. So I don't usually put them all in. If you want them in, feel free to let me know and I will happily oblige Anyway, I'll shut up now Happy reading!:D

**Disclaimer: **I am most definitely NOT RIB. I don't own Glee, and don't have much of a desire to, because I would totally screw it up. Well, for anyone who likes anything OTHER than Kurt and Blaine with the occasional Puck.

**Kurt (mainly)**

It was approaching the weekend and Kurt and Blaine had met for coffee every day. Today was no different. They had just agreed on going for coffee again, when Mr. Schue announced the project.

"One more thing before you guys go," Mr. Schue started, "I think it's time for a project. I want you all to partner up and sing your favorite duet. Sound good?" he asked, seeing the smiles on most people's faces and the disappointment on the few who weren't in a relationship. Artie sighed and said, "Great. Another duet," while Santana just smiled and winked at Brittany, who didn't seem to understand what was going on.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the room and headed to the Lima Bean, Kurt smiling the whole time. When they arrived and sat down, Kurt started the conversation.

"So what do you think of the project?" he asked.

"I think it's a great idea!" Blaine replied enthusiastically, but a little nervously. "Are we normally allowed to do our favorite songs?"

"No," Kurt said excitedly, "so I'm planning on making the most of it. Do you already have a partner?

"Nope. I don't know anybody in glee club, so why would they ask me?"

"I see your point…but they would ask you because you have an amazing voice!"

"You really think so?"

"We've been over this," Kurt sighed, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"In that case…will you be my duet partner?" Blaine said, forcing himself not to look down or blush.

"Sure." Kurt flashed a smile. "Do you have a favorite duet?"

"Yes," Blaine said, a definite blush forming on his cheeks. "Do you?"

"No, there are way too many to choose from! What song were you thinking?"

Blaine couldn't stop the blush and he looked at the table, mumbling, "Well, it's kinda from a Disney movie…"

"What? You're talking so quietly I can't hear you!"

"What are your feelings toward…Disney movies?"

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. _So he likes Disney movies? Blackmail! _"They're not bad. A little young, maybe, but they have great music!"

"Glad you think so," Blaine said, grinning. "What do you think of Aladdin?"

Kurt couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "Blaine! How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he mumbled, not realizing it was a rhetorical question.

"And your favorite duet is from Aladdin?"

"It's one of my favorite movies," he said defensively.

Kurt snorted. _That movie is made for 6 year-old girls! He's gayer than I am_, Kurt thought, still trying to keep his giggles under control, but failing miserably. Blaine started pouting, and that made Kurt laugh even harder.

**Blaine**

_He really is adorable when he laughs_, Blaine thought. _Wait, I should be offended! He's laughing at me! Maybe I'll just get him to laugh even more and look stupid!_ With that thought, Blaine started pouting, puppy dog eyes on full. It worked; Kurt could barely control his laughter. After that he just leaned back and waited for Kurt to stop laughing, enjoying the view.

When Kurt finally stopped laughing, even though a giggle escaped every now and then, he asked, "So, what song were you thinking?"

Blaine, knowing it was a bit of a romantic song, couldn't help the small blush that he knew tinged his features as he said, "A Whole New World."

Kurt just nodded; clearly he liked the song.

As it got quiet and somewhat awkward, Blaine looked straight at Kurt and did the pouty face, making it as ridiculous as he could, and the two boys both fell into hysterics.

It was in that condition that Mercedes found them. "Hey guys! What's so funny?"

Blaine just looked at her, trying to do the face, but failing because he was laughing so hard.

Kurt, tears streaming down his face, just said, "Show her, Blaine!"

Blaine took a few deep breaths, and made the ludicrous puppy dog eyes at Mercedes before falling back into fits of giggles.

Mercedes smiled and laughed once, but it was clear she didn't find it as funny as them. "All right, well I'll see you guys next week. Talk to you later, Kurt?" He nodded, and Mercedes left, calling, "Have fun!"

Before they knew it, it was getting late and Blaine realized he had to go.

"I've gotta go, Kurt," he said unhappily.

"Same here. We were here longer than usual today!"

"But it was more fun," Blaine said, smiling.

"Definitely," agreed Kurt. "Hey, do you want to come over sometime this weekend to work on the duet?"

"Sure!" Blaine exclaimed, perhaps a little overenthusiastically, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. "I'll bring my instrumental copy of the Aladdin soundtrack," Blaine added, receiving a laugh from Kurt.

"You _would _have an instrumental version."

Blaine just shrugged and smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Kurt agreed.

Blaine couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hello, there! How was your day? Mine was okay…downloaded a CRAPLOAD of Darren Criss videos to put onto my iPod and it takes FOREVER! Anyways, enough about me…I present you with Chapter 6 of Turnaround!

PLEASE review! Like, please! Whether or not you enjoy…please just let me know what you think of it, what you want to happen, etc. And I so appreciate those of you who already have! So thank you all

**Disclaimer: **I am most definitely NOT RIB. I don't own Glee, and don't have much of a desire to, because I would totally screw it up. Well, for anyone who likes anything OTHER than Kurt and Blaine with the occasional Puck.

**Blaine**

Blaine pulled up at the house and got out of his car and started walking. He looked up at the house he had arrived at and couldn't help but think it was beautiful. The flower bed of pink and purple, the large tree that looked like a great place for sitting, the grass at just the perfect height. Blaine thought it looked like a heavenly place to live. _Nothing like my house. But I shouldn't be surprised that Kurt's house is fabulous, like him. _

_Kurt. _Just the name made Blaine's heart pump faster. He felt his breathing quicken a little as he realized he would get to see his amazing friend in a matter of minutes.

Blaine raised a shaking hand and knocked at the door. _Kurt's_ door. It wasn't long before he was met with the boy himself.

The door opened and Blaine saw a pair of shining blue eyes. "Hi, Blaine! Come in!" Kurt said.

"Hey!" Blaine responded, following Kurt inside. "You have an incredible house!"

"Of course I do! _I _live here," Kurt replied smugly.

"Well, you _are_ incredible," Blaine agreed. _Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud? _He couldn't help but blush.

"I'm glad you realize it. Most people take longer to convince."

"Cocky, much?" Blaine said, in a teasing way.

Kurt pretended to look hurt. "Me? Never! How could you think that?"

Blaine just laughed and followed Kurt into the room he had just entered.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock and he stopped in his tracks. _Oh. My. Gosh._

Kurt's room was AMAZING. In the middle of his room he had a queen-sized bed, and in the corner, against the wall, was an incredible stereo system. Next to that were four shelves of CDs. The wall these shelves were leaning on were painted a gorgeous sky blue. Everything in the room went along with the color scheme, including the (oddly clean) laminate floor. On Kurt's walls were a few fancy décor items, as well as some posters. Most of them were Lady GaGa posters, but Blaine nearly squealed with excitement when he saw the one Katy Perry poster.

**Kurt**

Blaine walked into his room and stopped still. His eyes widen and his lips parted marginally. _What is he doing? Why did he stop? ….What do I do now?_

"Uh…Blaine?" he said uncertainly.

Blaine turned to him, looking like he had forgotten Kurt was there. When he saw him, his eyes went wider. He looked like he was about to attack Kurt, but he spoke instead.

"Kurt. Your room is…." He hesitated, looking for the right word, "amazing. I mean….oh my gosh. This is the most incredible room EVER! Where did you get that Katy Perry poster? And your sound system, and the painted walls and….oh my GOSH! This is so cool! I can't-"

Blaine was cut off as Kurt put a hand over his mouth to stifle his rambling. He laughed at the sheepish look Blaine gave him.

"I know my room is outstanding." Kurt said, giving a smug smile. "And I got the Katy Perry poster at the mall. You can inquire about my room later, but right now we've gotta use my fabulous stereo to sing! Did you bring the CD?" he asked, finally removing his hand from Blaine's mouth.

"Of course!" He replies, smiling and offering Kurt the CD he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

"Then let's get started!"

Kurt put the CD in, picked up the microphones while ignoring the incredulous look on Blaine's face, and waited for the song to start.

Blaine sang the first few lines, and all Kurt could do was stare. _WOW. He is…..wow. How does he have SUCH a beautiful voice? Wait! It's my turn to sing!_

Kurt sang his line, almost missing the first few words, but managing to sing them all right.

**Blaine**

As Kurt started singing his part of the song, Blaine couldn't help but marvel at his friend. _He's amazing. I wish I was that good! He looks like an angel. A singing angel. A very, very beautiful, sexy angel that I want to ki-NO, Blaine! Sing with, NOT kiss! SING!_

Blaine sang his line just in time. _Phew! That was close! Just concentrate on how incredible our voices sound together…._And Blaine did just that.

The last chord ended and Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile on his face. "We sounded awesome!"

"Definitely," Kurt agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically. "But we could improve."

"That's true. You wanna try that again?"

They practiced a few more times before Blaine got tired and wanted to relax.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. We could talk?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "What about?"

"Well, you know, you kinda owe me a heart-wrenching life story," Blaine teased. "I gave you mine, after all."

"And what if my life story isn't heart-wrenching?" Kurt shot back.

"That wouldn't be fair!"

"All right, all right. Where to start?"

Blaine was in tears by the end of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **All I can say is: I am SO sorry! I know it's been FOREVER since I updated! I stalled for a little bit, and right when I was gonna write another chapter, I went and got myself grounded. Smart, huh? I've been ungrounded for a few days, but I have this terrible habit of procrastinating….I'm sorry! But please-enjoy

**Blaine**

Looking back, he felt silly for crying, he really did. But…how is it possible for one person to have gone through SO much? Kurt had told him all about Karofsky and the other jocks, and how they bullied him mercilessly. He told him the school had tried to help, but really wasn't able to do anything. It reminded Blaine of life before McKinley. He shuddered as the memories of old bullies taunting him filled his mind. He snapped out of the memories, and decided to focus on what was going on around him.

Blaine looked up and realized Mr. Schue was talking. He introduced Rachel and Finn, who proceeded to perform a lengthy ballad that had everyone emotionally unstable afterward. Santana and Brittany performed, and before he knew it, it was time for him to perform his duet from Kurt.

He glanced over at Kurt and smiled. Kurt smiled reassuringly back. He whispered to Blaine, "We got this," right after telling Brad what song.

Blaine heard Rachel squeal, "I love this song!" right before they started to sing, while some of the guys just looked confused, clearly not recognizing the tune.

Blaine started to sing, and soon Kurt joined him.

**Kurt**

Kurt was enjoying every second of this performance. Something about performing with Blaine felt so...right. Their voices sounded amazing together, and Blaine was just so easy to work with. It was heartening being around someone with a never-faltering positive aura.

Looking around, he saw that the Glee clubbers were really starting to get into it. Brittany and Santana had even started to dance together. Mr. Schue had a huge smile on his face, and a glint of pride in his eyes. Mercedes had a gigantic smile, part enthusiasm, part awe. _I think we're doing pretty well, _Kurt thought to himself.

He looked at Blaine as they sang the final part of the song, and couldn't help but smile. He really was glad he had made such a great friend.

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn't expecting the response they got. He was hoping that people would enjoy it, but he definitely wasn't expecting every single person to be so...enthusiastic! He was thrilled. He looked over to Kurt, who was smiling back at him, and was glad he had Kurt to share this experience with. _Nothing like the thrill of the stage, _he thought. _Especially when performing with someone so talented, and amazing, and attractive, and-stop right there! Someone so talented. _Blaine mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts get off track. He looked around and saw Mr. Schuester walking towards him.

"Kurt, Blaine, you both were amazing!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "That's gonna be tough to follow. Any volunteers?" he asked, looking around. Nobody raised their hand. Mr. Schue chuckled and said, "Why don't the rest of you perform next class?" The students looked relieved.

When everyone had taken their seats, Kurt turned to Blaine and asked, "Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. And so Kurt and Blaine started hanging out more often until they really were best friends. They learned so much more about each other, and helped each other through rough times. And Blaine found himself falling just a bit harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I am a terrible person. I'll admit it. I mean, seriously bad. How long did I make you guys wait? Ah well. Here you go This is the chapter I've been waiting to write since I started the story, so I hope you'll enjoy Also, my characters are pretty OOC. Blaine especially. Just saying, because when I'm reading any sort of FF, I get annoyed that Blaine is ALWAYS OOC because it's hard to see into his mind. So I'm just warning you now Have fun!

**Disclaimer: **I DEFINITELY don't own Glee. If I did, it wouldn't be Glee. It would be the let's-see-how-many-songs-Darren-can-sing-in-an-hour show. Also, autotune would be banned. At least for Darren

**Kurt**

"Hey white boy! How's it going?" Mercedes asked Kurt, sliding her lunch tray on the table before taking a seat in front of him.

"Great! Blaine and I are going to my house later to have a Disney movie marathon. How are you?" Kurt replied, smiling widely.

"I'm doing pretty well…"Mercedes responded slowly, a suspicious glint in her eyes. "So, you and Blaine, huh?"

"I-what?" Kurt asked, thrown off guard. "Blaine and I what?"

Mercedes gave a coy smile. "You and Blaine," she just repeated.

"It's not like that," Kurt said, looking confused. "I don't know why you would think anything was...going on…but I can assure you that we're just friends!"

Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come ON, Kurt! It's obvious you like him! You guys would be perfect together!"

Kurt looked incredulous. "Mercedes! I don't like him!" _Where would she get that idea? Me…liking Blaine? That's a funny thought._

"You just keep telling yourself that, hun," Mercedes said, beginning to walk away, leaving Kurt looking more confused than ever.

_Weird conversation. Ah well. I wonder what's in the newest issue of Vogue?_

S  
>P<br>A  
>C<br>E

**Blaine**

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked, tossing his coffee cup in the trash. They had just finished discussing the order in which they would watch the movies.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, smiling.

_Gosh, he's beautiful when he smiles,_ Blaine thought, a goofy grin overtaking his face.

"Well then, let's go!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out the door, singing "We're off to go watch movies! At the wonderful house of Kurt!" to the tune of "We're Off to See the Wizard."

Kurt just laughed and was pulled along happily.

**Kurt**

When the boys got to the house, Blaine immediately ran to the TV and turned Mulan on.

It wasn't long before the two were comfortable, lying on Kurt's bed, and Blaine was belting out "Reflection." Kurt marveled at his voice.

_I wish I could sing like that!_

Blaine finished singing and laughed. "Well, that was fun, even though it sounded like crap!" he announced.

Kurt looked at him as if he were a crazy person.

"What?" Blaine asked, a tad defensively.

Kurt just shook his head and started laughing. Blaine couldn't help but laugh and say "What?"

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, looking back at Blaine.

"About?"

"Thinking that sounded like crap."

"Well, I mean, if I were performing it would've sounded decent, but as is…" Blaine trailed off, looking down.

"Well, I thought you sounded absolutely incredible," Kurt announced.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, starting to question Kurt's sanity.

"I'm serious! I wish I could sing like that."

At this, Blaine just replied, "You're officially crazy. You're the best singer ever-get used to it."

Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine wouldn't listen.

After they finished Mulan, they both decided they wanted to sing.

Blaine went first, and picked some random song that he only knew half the words to. Kurt was laughing hysterically.

_Oh my gosh. This is too funny!_

Blaine just pointed at Kurt and started singing to him, laughing as well and messing up most of the words. He stalked his way closer, Kurt still laughing. He suddenly grabbed Kurt, and pulled him to start dancing.

They danced for the rest of the song, with Blaine trying to sing the words, until Blaine finally screamed out the final phrase. On the last note, Blaine and Kurt fell onto the bed. Kurt rolled over and found himself trapped under Blaine, both still laughing. At the closeness, Blaine's smile faltered and he just stared at Kurt. Kurt stopped breathing.

He was staring up into the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were so full of life, and such a beautiful color. Kurt found himself start to get lost. As he slowly started breathing again, he felt something tug inside of him.

…_.Blaine?_

**Blaine**

_Gosh, he's beautiful, _Blaine thought, staring into the eyes below his. He realized he should probably move off of Kurt, so he diverted his eyes and let an awkward smile grace his features.

"Your turn," he said, hopping off of the bed and hoping to regain the normal atmosphere.

Kurt looked like he was snapped out of a daze. His eyes focused, and he asked "My turn to what…?" before remembering and walking over to the microphone.

"I think I'm NOT gonna pick something random, since we saw how well that worked out for you," Kurt teased, looking slightly distracted.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Blaine shot back.

Blaine eventually forgot that it was ever awkward as the night went on. Little did he know, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it.


End file.
